


Not a perfect day

by Tuhagul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, no beta we die alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul
Summary: Just one not really good day of a man's life.
Kudos: 2





	Not a perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker so I'm sorry for possible mistakes. It's also my first work so please be as critical as possible.

The man drives into the parking lot. He gets out of the car and sits onto a wooden bank. The trash bag drops down from his hand. The man starts to think about everything what happened with him since that very morning.

Jack woke up feeling pretty happy. Except for a not pleasant doctor appointment that evening his day was supposed to be perfect. Jack was expecting a parcel from his mother and he was getting a promotion at his job. After breakfast he took off for his workplace on subway, like usual. When he arrived there, Jack was called by his boss. Being sure that it was about his promotion, he confidently went to the office. However, apologetic look on the boss' face made Jack a bit nervous. With falling face, he obediently listened about getting redundant instead of promoted. Hurt and sad he quickly left the office, gathered all his belongings into a trash bag and stormed off his ex-workplace.

Jack was wandering wherever he was. Still strongly shaken from the morning he didn't really want to do anything or be anywhere. At one moment he heard a notification on his phone that the parcel from his mother had finally arrived. Jack slightly smiled at the first good thing that happened to him that day. He looked for a nearby subway station and got on the train in a hurry. When he arrived home, there already has been a parcel waiting for him on the porch, as well as a letter attached to it. A bit surprised, as he wasn't really expecting a letter, Jack decided to read it first. It said that his mother had died a day after she had sent a parcel so the post office thought that it would be better to send that news with the parcel itself. Shaken to the bone with tears in his eyes, he opened the parcel, the last connection to his mother. There, Jack found all his things which he left at his mother. There also was a note, in which Jack's mother said how much she was disappointed in him and that she didn't want any reminders of his existence in her house. With no energy left, physically and emotionally, he lowered himself on the floor and cried to sleep. 

Jack woke up harshly. Confused for a second, not understanding what woke him up, he finally noticed that his phone was ringing loudly. Startled, he picked it up. It was his doctor's secretary, asking if he would attend that day or not, as he was already late for 10 minutes. Jack answered positively, in hurry starting his car and throwing in his belongings which were still in a trash bag. When he showed in the clinic at the end, he was late for half an hour. Doctor didn't give him any good news, just like everything else that day. He stated that Jack got cancer in the middle stage, and that even if he started physical therapy course, the chances of his survival would be low. Silently Jack got up, thanked the doctor, payed for the visit and took off wherever the road would take him.

Jack sits onto the wooden bank, with no more tears. Reliving the day that completely crushed his whole life wasn't a nice idea. Hitting the final strain in his body, Jack decides that he had enough. Fishing out of car his prescripted medicine and a stocked bottle of vodka, he drinks the whole plaster of meds with half the bottle. A bit dizzily, Jack lays down on the bank and closes his eyes. Few moments later, he dies with no regret, alone, in the middle of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for mistakes.


End file.
